Ta-Koro
Ta-Koro is the village of Fire, situated above the Lake of Fire in the shadow of the Mangai Volcano in Ta-Wahi. Description 2012 Arc It is a citadel of basalt, the most heavily fortified of the Koro, defended by thick walls, the Lake (which acts as a moat) and the military might of the Ta-Koro Guard. The village is reached by first passing through Jaller's gatehouse, then across the famous lava-bridge. Buildings in the Koro are mainly made from the volcanic basalt common to Ta-Wahi, and many are built into the sides of the great spire of igneous rock that supports the village. 2013 Arc Led by Akiri Jaller , Ta-Koro is a unique city, built in the center of the Lake of Fire and in the shadow of the explosive Mangai Volcano. The Koro, built on a protruding rock above the lava lake, is comfortable despite its relative smallness. The villagers of Ta-Koro are reassured by their location and the security it affords them; Ta-Koro is quite possibly the safest village on the island. Ta-Koro is incredibly hard to attach not only due to its high walls and skilled guard, but also because it is impossible to cross the Lake of Fire without the use of a movable stone bridge, the controls to which lie in the Koro’s highly guarded gatehouse. The village has a central courtyard lined with shops and apartments. The Ta-Koro guard will not stand crime in the streets; those who break the law are confined in Ta-Koro’s dungeons, carved into the volcanic rock below the main city and guarded strictly. The great hall once used by Vakama now serves as Jaller’s abode. It is always occupied by a vibrant bonfire and the Wall of History, where legends have been engraved since before living memory. With the help of engineers from Onu-Koro, Ta-Koro has learned to harness the power of the volcano. A geothermal energy plant powers the entire village. Pumps located underneath the city are constantly absorbing lava and hot fumes from below, funneling them into a power plant’s generator. Electricity, new streetlights, and intra-Koro transportation – a steady monorail wrapping around the outer ring – are all fuelled by the power plant. The Ta-Matoran have also started and dig into the dangerous Mangai Volcano for precious mineral ores like iron, which they then smelt. With this influx of innovation and industry, Akiri Jaller has expanded the military might of the village and has stockpiled vast quantities of weapons in its armories. Government and Politics Ta-Koro is currently run by Akiri Jaller, who took the mantle by election after Turaga Vakama's death. Locations *Vakama's Hut/Akiri's Hut: Home of Turaga Vakama and the main political center for Ta-Wahi. Located in the center of the Koro. Turaga Vakama was kidnapped by Heuani from here, but not without a fight, and it is here that he was later assassinated. It is now Jaller's hut as Akiri of the Koro. *Ta-Kini: the Temple of Fire. *Tahu's Shrine: a small shrine that was once the Suva of Toa Tahu. It is maintained by the Ta-Matoran, as a mark of respect for their lost hero. *The Wall of History: all the great events in Mata Nui's history are recorded on the Wall of History. Once this was maintained by Takua the Chronicler himself; now other historians watch over it, though relatively little has been added since then. *Jaller's gatehouse: Built into the Koro's exterior walls. This is Jaller's former home and the Guard's headquarters. From here, the lava bridge can be raised or lowered. *Guard barracks and jail *Ta-Koro Ruins (Temple of Courage): a large carved Matoran bust, that conceals the entrance to the Temple of Courage. It can only be entered using certain Charms. Joske Nimil recovered the Crystal of Courage from here. *Lavapool Inn *Magma Lounge *Ta-Koro Hospital of the Guard *Zyck's Armory *Stralix's Workshop *Ta-Koro Kohlii Field *Please see the Regional Location Directory for more. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Canon Category:Ta-Wahi